Tournament of Shinobi
by kyubbi pwns
Summary: a lot of guys from naruto compete in a bloody tournament so they can win a REALLY great prize! first fanfiction but people seem to like it so i guess its good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: plz don't be too mean this is only my first fanfiction, well anyway read and review!**

The tournament was about to begin, and the fighters were busy steadying there racing hearts. Kiba was speaking calming words to akamaru, while Naruto was busy thinking about ramen. Chouji was eating (when isn't he?) and Lee was stretching. Neji was standing there, as well as Sasuke. Kakashi and Jiraiya were just thinking about the reward of winning the tournament. Gaara was sitting in the corner hugging his teady bear.

Tsunade was about to call the first two names when Ino ran up and gave her a button. After pressing it, a large weight was dropped on Gaara's head, thus knocking him out. Pushing a second button, two names were shown on a monitor (like the third exam prelims). The first two names were: Chouji and Naruto.

Running into the ring like the hyperactive knucklehead he is, Naruto bellowed to the crowd: "THERE'S NO WAY IM GOING TO LOSE!"

Chouji just thought "lord im gonna have to fight this idiot?" Slipping his special pills into his pocket, Chouji slipped into a fighting stance.

Tsunade screamed "GO" and Naruto wasted no time in creating 5 shadow clones, who all rushed towards Chouji. Using the partial expansion jutsu, fatty swung his arm, destroying 4 of the clones. The one who ducked took out a kunai and threw it at Chouji's pocket, knocking his pills out of it.

Picking them up, the clone threw them to the real Naruto as Chouji put his foot threw it. Naruto threw the pills through a wall, eliminating Chouji's ace in the hole.

Putting a loong piece of twine through lots of kunai and surrounded himself with it. (Like his fight with jirobou). Screaming "NINJA ART: HUMAN BOULDER!!" The large shinobi began rolling towards Naruto, who had to think fast. Quickly getting an idea, he jumped over Chouji and pulled out shuriken. As Chouji hit the wall and stopped, Naruto threw the shuriken at him. As the weapons hit, Naruto was shocked to find his body melt into mud. Sensing a presence behind him, the blonde twit span around to see a foot land in his face. Flying back, Naruto backflipped onto a wall, where he looked up to see another human boulder flying at him. Running up, Naruto pushed off the wall as hard as he could, and let gravity give him extra momentum,

Smashing his fist into the large piece of shinobi, Naruto discovered he hit another clone. This time he was prepared, instead of turning around he back kicked Chouji, sending _him_ flying. Making a 4 clones, all 5 Narutos ran after the flying fat ass. One appeared behind him, and punched him in the back to stop the flying. 3 more appeared in a triangle, and they kicked Chouji up.

The fifth naruto appeared up there with a foot waiting to kick Chouji. As he was about to hit him, chouji blocked and threw Naruto down to his clones. When he hit the clones, Chouji was already preparing another human boulder.

Naruto saw this and side stepped. He pulled out two new weapons and placed them on his forearms. Curving out, he channeled wind chakra into them to make them sharper and more deadly. Quickly making 10 clones, 8 of them rushed towards Chouji and started cutting him up. After doing the Multi-Size jutsu, those clones were gone. The other two Naruto's prepared a rasengan and rushed towards Chouji.

Seeing this coming, he used the Mega Multi-size jutsu, and stepped on the clone carrying the rasengan. He then procceded to fall on Naruto. Luckily, he started drawing on the Kyubbi, so he grabbed Chouji's head and flipped him over. The buildign then collapsed on Chouji due to the shockwave of him hitting the ground.

As Chouji was near death, the winner was declared Naruto. Running happily back to the stands, he was eager to see who would fight next.

Poll: Candidates for the second match

Choose anyone from the list of people getting ready for the fight, besides Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow I was shocked about how many hits I got. that was more than all 3 of the chapters on my other story! And even though it was only 2 reviews, im still happy b/c they were my first. W/o further ado**, **here's chapter 2!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dummy"-regular talking

'Im prettiful'- thinking

"**we love you**"- group talk

"_**grrrr**_"- kyubbi.

Recap: Naruto and Chouji just finished their fight, and now the next pair is about to be announced.

Everybody was stunned at the victor of the last battle. Nobody had expected Naruto to beat Chouji, even though he'd shown improvement. Kakashi was proud of his student, but realized if he kept winning they would have to fight.

Sitting back in his seat, Naruto was ready to start relaxing until his next fight. Tsunade pushed the first button by accident, and another weight, even heavier than the last one, was dropped on Gaara's unconscious form, rendering him in an even deeper state of unconsciousness

Laughing to herself, Tsunade pressed the second button, and the second pair of names popped up:

Hyuga Neji vs Uchiha Sasuke

The first thing the buxom hokage had to do was find the depressing freaks. Neji was in his private room, drawing comics of how he would kill various main house members, including Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi Sasuke was in his "Emo room", where he goes whenever he's feeling Emo. (3 guesses as too how much time he spends in there).

Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the room while Tenten chased Neji out of his. After ending up in the middle of the arena, Tsunade got both their consents to the match and shouted "GO" and jumped out of the way.

Sasuke started the fight by activating his Sharingan, which had evolved into three tomoed form a few weeks ago, while Neji activated his Byakuugan.

Deciding to test the waters, Sasuke did the familiar sequence of handseals: Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Horse, Tiger and screaming Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" spitting a large fireball at Neji, he thought he would win right there.

BUT Neji flashed through some handseals and screamed "Water style: Grand waterball jutsu!" and spit a ball of water that equaled the size of Sasuke's fireball.

The two jutsu cancelled each other out, and Sasuke used blinding speed to appear behind the Hyuga prodigy. Throwing a knee kick, Neji jumped up and came down with an elbow, only to have it miss and hit into the ground. Quickly sidekicking Neji, he flew through the wall that Naruto partially destroyed.

Flipping into the air over where the Hyuga was, Sasuke performed Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu and sent multiple fireballs at Neji. Thinking quickly, Neji performed Water style: Waterball jutsu, but instead of it being one big ball, it was multiple balls the size of Sasuke's fireballs. Once again the jutsus cancelled each other out.

Neji was already storing chakra for his newest technique. Charging towards Sasuke, Neji quickly got into range. He then started his technique.

8 Trigrams: 2 palms!

4 palms!

8 palms!

16 palms!

32 palms!

64 palms!

128 palms!

8 TRIGRAMS, 256 PALMS!!

Neji and everyone thought the match was over. But Sasuke had replaced himself with a shadow clone, and quickly charged in with a Chidori. Using rotation, this was easily deflected. Neji then used another 8 trigrams, 256 palms, and immediatly after that 8 trigrams, 8 gates assault!

Sasuke was near death from those two successive attacks. Sakura appeared out of nowhere and sprinted with him to the hospital, where her and Shizune began treating his injuries.

Neji was declared the winner, and he went up to his specially reserved bed-like seat to watch the rest of the matches.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

so how was this chapter?? Another poll, who will the next match be? Anyone who hasn't fought yet, once again besides Gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Come on guys, you gotta start reviewing! I only got one review, but thankfully it gave me the next match pair up. Well, here we go, chapter 3!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Recap: Neji just kicked the crap out of Sasuke, and he went up to his gigantic seat to rest and watch the rest of the matches.

Tsunade was walking towards the center of the ring again, and started thinking. 'Oh my god!! These guys REALLY want that prize!!'

Tsunade saw Jiraiya winking at her, and squeezed her remote a _bit_ too hard and she shattered it.

Ino appeared out of nowhere with a new remote. Handing it to Tsunade, she recommended pressing the bottom button. After pressing it, two robotic hands began protruding from the wall. Grabbing the waist of Jiraiya's pants, they pulled down, thus revealing Jiraiya's tiny little tighty whities. Feeling VERY embarrassed, Jiraiya quickly ran home to get a different pair of underwear on.

Once the stadium of competitors stopped laughing, Tsunade pressed the top button. Gaara, who was just beginning to wake up, looked up just in time to see a weight the size of Chouji's human boulder falling towards his head. But, since he was already hit twice he was ready. Moving to the side, he kicked the weight as hard as he could. Iruka had just walked out of the classroom for lunch break.

He heard a low whistling sound. Iruka turned around, looked up, and saw a large weight land in his face, knocking him out.

Tsunade was disappointed that the weight never hit Gaara. Disappointment or not, she pushed the middle button and the next two names popped up on the monitor.

Shikamaru Nara vs Shino Aburame

Once again, the two fighters were not present. Shikamaru was sitting in the field just outside the arena, thinking about Ino as he watched the clouds. Shino on the other hand was nearing the end of a 12 day teletubby marathon.

This made Shino happy, because it was his favorite show playing for twelve hours straight, with no commercials. When Neji found him he'd already dropped about 30 iq points.

As both fighters stood opposite each other in the ring, Shikamaru was already making a plan. Shino on the other hand was thinking of how hot the red teletubby looks.

Shino started the fight by sending a small wave of his bugs underground, as a reserve incase he needed a backup plan. Shikamaru on the other hand took out a flash box and jumped to tape it to the ceiling. After returning to the ground, he went for a shadow possession jutsu. After just missing, Shikamaru made 2 shadow clones. He used his natural element to send one of them underground, and sent the other one high into the air.

As expected, Shino jumped and started a falling taijutsu battle with the Shikamaru clone. As soon as he was about to hit the ground, the real Shikamaru sent his shadow out. Shino was caught.

Shikamaru dispersed that clone, and started to walk towards Shino. After reeling back to punch him, he felt a presence behind him. Cancelling the jutsu, he jumped up just in time to avoid a kick to the back. Shino missed and wound up hitting his bug clone. Shikamaru landed and captured the real Shino in the shadow possession. Shino decided it was time to reveal his latest jutsu.

He was very proud of this, since he created this jutsu himself, without any help from his fellow clan members. He started the handseals, when he was finished, he screamed:

Secret Jutsu: Bug style: Bug armor jutsu!!

Bugs swarmed over him and took the shape of armor (fans imagine any shape you want). Shikamaru took this into account, and started handseals for _his_ new jutsu. Upon finishing he screamed

Secret Jutsu: Shadow style: Shadow armor jutsu!!

Shadows crept up Shikamaru's body and took the form of armor (again fans imagine and kind you want). Now both their taijutsu was leaps and bounds greater than anything Lee could accomplish at the third gate.

Shikamaru started off the brawl by jumping upwards and igniting the flashbox. His armor expanded to twenty times its normal size. Shino compensated by brining more bugs to his armor. (Fans, just imagine your previous shape, only about 2 stories tall)

Shikamaru side kicked Shino, sending him flying. Shino back flipped and launched himself at Shikamaru, ready to punch him. Shikamaru sidestepped this and formed a sword of shadows in his had. Going to slash him, Shino withdrew a bug sword and countered it. Pumping more chakra, shikamaru destroyed the bug sword.

With speed not even lee could see, shikamaru destroyed Shino's bug armor and stomped on him. Shikamaru was then declared the winner due to Shino's body being almost destroyed. Once again, Sakura appeared out of nowhere and took Shino to the hospital. Shikamaru just released his jutsu and sat back in his chair.

Poll: REVIEW tell me which 2 should fight next? Gaara is back in and Jiraiya is still here, so they are options.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Im soo freaking happy!!! I broke 1,000 hits, which I never thought I would do. People, if you think the story is good, some reviews wouldn't hurt, and give the link to your friends! Anyway, here's... CHAPTER 4!!! **

Everybody was staring in complete awe. They thought there was no way in hll Shikamaru would be able to do that. Or Shino for that matter. A half an hour passed before Ino walked in and back-handed everyone.

That woke everybody up. Tsunade then went to the middle of the ring. She pressed the top button, which dropped a weight on the last target it hit. So, Iruka looked up just in time to see the large weight dropping. Again.

This time he was ready. He caught it, and threw it randomly. Iruka was hoping that it wouldn't return. Anko was about to finally lose her virginity when she heard a low whistling sound. Turning around, her and Ebisu saw a giant weight falling from the sky. Hitting them both, they were both knocked unconcious.

Tsunade laughed, as she stole Jiraiya's telescope to watch the whole thing.

She was then going to announce the next pair, but she dropped the remote and it broke. Somehow Ino appeared out of nowhere with a third remote, this time with only two buttons. The buxom hokage knew what the top button does, so she pressed the bottom one.

The two names appeared on the monitor:

Toad Sage; Jiraiya vs Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Tactics, so Tsunade took out a hammer and hit him upside the head. Everybody laughed, and he just jumped down into the ring. Jiraiya joined him as soon as he was finished laughing.

Then they both proclaimed: IM GOING TO KICK YOU'RE A"

First, Kakashi flashed through numerous handseals and screamed: Earth Style: Diamond Blade jutsu! He picked up a sword shaped rock that formed in front of him, and he hardened it until it was harder than diamond.

Jiraiya decided to reveal the traits of his lineage, and he flashed through one handed handseals, only in both hands. (One hand is doing one set of seals, the other hand doing the other). And screamed: Ice style: Ice blade jutsu!

Just like Kakashi, Jiraiya's sword appeared right in front of him and he grabbed it with gusto. Charging at Kakashi, he swung sideways intending to cut him in half. As his sword came within millimeters of his waist, Kakashi disappeared. Appearing behind Jiraiya, he went to stab him. He wound up hitting a log. Kakashi was suddenly surrounded by three Jiraiyas, who where arranged in a triangle around them. One swung down, one swung horizontally, and the third slashed diagonally. All the blows connected.

The stadium was shocked when Kakashi puffed into smoke. Looking up, the three Jiraiyas were shocked to see 6 Kakashis falling at him. Two Kakashis ganged up on the Jiraiyas. The Kakashi clones easily obliterated the Jiraiya clones, leaving Jiraiya stuck fighting 6 Kakashis.

Jiraiya, thinking this was unfair, decided to reveal his new trick. He channeled fire chakra into his sword, setting the blade on fire.

Kakashi decided to do the same, except he channeled lightning chakra into his sword. The electricity caused the sword to erupt with several thousand volts.

Beginning a violent sword duel, it appeared Kakashi was winning. Until Jiraiya cut off Kakashis left arm. He grabbed it and continued to fight. Jiraiya used this to his advantage and side kicked Kakashi into a wall and knocked him out.

It turned out to be substituted at the last second, and Kakashi charged in for a final strike. Jiraiya did the same. Dodging Kakashi's strike, Jiraiya tore off his other arm and was declared the winner.

Jiraiya was glad that he didn't use and of his dangerous moves, and began thinking of strategies for his upcoming matches. Kakashi was sad because for a few years, he wouldn't be able to read his Icha Icha Tactics book.

**polls: 2 characters for the next match. Anyone who hasn't fought yet. Has to be a main character.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Yes I realize that was a lousy chapter, I just couldn't add anything new to Kakashi and Jiraiya's move set. But listen, if you guys don't review and ask for new pairs, then I can't add a new chapter. This next battle will be the end of the preliminaries. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya are left. So come on, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Oh... and one more thing**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: sorry its been taking so long to update, its just that nobody reviewed to tell me who should fight in the next match. So it's partially you guys faults, but thankfully one reader told me who should fight in the second round, which will be starting this chapter. Without further ado, here's the next chapter!!**

Recap: Jiraiya just PWNED Kakashi, and Tsunade is going to announce the next two fighters.

"Alright, that's the end of the first round. I will now make an announcement before starting the next fight. I have upped the ante for the prize, but I don't think any of you are worthy enough to know what it is yet. Oh, and one more thing, some guy named Pein paid me a sht load of money, so im just going to bump him up a match to the second round. And to any of you who feel that this was unfair, tough noodles I'm the Hokage I can do what I want."

pressing the top button, a pair of names were displayed on the top

Naruto Uzumaki vs Shikamaru Nara

Now Shikamaru, being the lazy bum that he is, was about to forfeit, when he felt a hand near his crotch area. Looking down he saw a kunai.

He then heard the voice of his girlfriend speak "You forfeit and you lose your fertility." Not wanting to lose his manhood, Shikamaru decided to bargain.

"If I do the most dangerous thing in the world, plus this fight, will you promise never to threaten my manhood again?"

The sand kunoichi replied "Only if I approve of this so called dangerous thing"

"I will run up behind your brother, smack him in the back of the head, and hope I live."

"HOLY SHT IF YOUR WILLING TO DO THAT I'LL MARRY YOU AS SOON AS THIS TOURNAMENTS DONE"

pulling out a small box, Shikamaru knelt down on one knee and asked "Temari, will you marry me?"

"YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!"

After engulfing one another in a _**very**_ passionate kiss, Tsunade looked up and screamed:

"HEY LOVEBIRDS IF YOU DON'T GET DON'T GET THAT LAZY GENIUS DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS HE WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!!"

"Oh sht gotta go Temari, I'll be back later ok?" "Ok"

Jumping down, Shikamaru made it just in time to avoid being disqualified.

Naruto had been growing impatient, so when Shikamaru finally got down he started jumping for joy.

"DAMN I thought you were never going to get down here!! Finally now we can start the match!"

As both fighters moved to the center of the ring Tsunade looked to see if both of them had any objections to the pairing. Neither did so with a scream she started the match.

Jumping out of the way as to not be a distraction to the fighters, Tsunade sealed her own protection.

First Shikamaru used speed that nobody thought him capable of to get behind Naruto. Using his signature jutsu, the genius captured Naruto with his shadow. The shadow user pulled out a bomb to through at Naruto.

A few seconds after the explosion, Shikamaru started to relax thinking that the blonde kitsune was dead.

That is until he was kicked right in the back and sent sailing in to a wall. Standing up, he screamed "HOW THE HLL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Two words were his only reply...

"Shadow Clone..."

Upon hearing that Shikamaru had to reevaluate his strategy. After a minute of thinking, the youngest Nara pulled out a strange orb and climbed and tied it to the ceiling. Then he pulled out a kunai knife and charged at Naruto.

Naruto did the same only he created two shadow clones to help him. Rushing at Shikamaru, he prepared to end the match. Cause Naruto knew he had something waiting that was so powerful that not even an army of hokage's could stop it...

**A/n: CLIFFHANGER!! Ooh I am so evil. Read and review so I know what you guys want to see Shikamaru and Naruto do in their fight. Post reviews putting up trump cards for either Shikamaru or Naruto, and if I really like the idea, I'll put it in the story and give your name a mention. Until next chapter, PEACE TO ALL, AND TO ALL OF U REVIEW!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Three Narutos rushed at the charging Shikamaru, kunai in hand.

"NOW!" screamed shikamaru as the orb went off. Bright light flooded the room. "And now, Kagemane no Jutsu!"

He knew it had worked. So he forced the two Narutos to start pounding each other. They dispersed, but as a final action the lazy shadow user made one clone punch Naruto. What happened next shocked everybody.

The third naruto poofed out of existence too. A bewildered expression appeared on the genius' face as he tried to figure out where the real naruto was. A crumbling sound was heard as the real naruto popped up out of the ground and nailed Shikamaru in the jaw.

He would've been knocked out, had he not sent shadows to protect the point of impact.

The blonde kitsune was getting pissed off right now. "_damn, looks like I'll have to bring out one of my trump cards a little early... oh well" _

Shikamaru thought "_hmm, he seems to be getting impatient. He'll try to use a big ace in the hole, so I will too_"

Naruto began channeling the Kyubbi's chakra. A first tail appeared. Afterwards a second, then a third. Jiraiya screamed "NARUTO YOU FOOL!! TAKE ANY MORE AND WE'LL ALL BE KILLED!"

The Kyubbi's jailor only smiled as he channeled more and sprouted a fourth tail.

Jiraiya shouted "TSUNADE-HIME WE MUST GET EVERYBODY–" he was cut off as a deep voice told him

"**You don't need to worry Jiraiya-sensei, this is one of my trump cards. I can handle up to four tails now. I can even use all the moves it used against you when you first witnessed it. Also, I'm going to show you my second ace in the hole."**

Naruto formed a rasengan on every one of his tails. They were all put in a circular pattern. He then connected his palms. Keeping his fingers straight, he formed another rasengan on the tips of his middle fingers.

Shikamaru created a clone and had it help him with his new technique. He formed a rasengan, which bewildered EVERYBODY. The next thing he did would have assured him the position of hokage, if Naruto wasn't around.

Shikamaru's clone started channeling wind chakra into the rasengan, and soon it had formed the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

Turning to the black-fur covered Naruto, Shikamaru stated:

"Either was it all ends on this strike. Lets go!" His clone threw him at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, launched himself at shikamaru, his tails ends pointing at him while he dove at him with the main rasengan pointed towards him. The kitsune began spinning like a drill intending to rip through Shikamaru's body.

The two technique's met. A sphere of pure light surrounded both of them as Shikamaru's rasenshuriken did battle with Naruto's kyubbi enhanced rasengan.

Slowly Shikamaru's jutsu died down and Naruto flew foward at speeds unreached by normal shinobi. Drilling through his body, blood splattered everywhere. Limbs were dispersed into the crowd. Chunks of organs and muscle decorated the arena.

The rookie nine were shocked. They had never thought Naruto capable of doing such an unspeakable act.

Jiraiya was about to speak when Naruto (who was no longer 4-tailed kyubbi) said

"During our training I became master of Shinigami, I can tell him to release people" and with the click of his fingers, Shikamaru's blood, organs, and various other things came back together and life returned to him.

He then stated "What the hell happened!?!?!?"

"You don't want to know..."

Tsunade screamed "THE WINNER IS NARUTO!!!"

**A/n**: Well what did u guys think of the chapter? Review, a lot! Good or bad I don't care. Its Jiraiya vs Neji next, with the winner of the match after that fighting pain for the championship!! I need some new trump cards for Neji and Jiraiya, so guys, use dem brains!! Until next time, REVIEW!!


End file.
